Yuki da.
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Forgive the somewhat generic title. Hayama gets stuck babysitting Aono while Tsuyoshi rushes to hospital to see his mom. Set in 2nd/3rd year JH transition.


Summary: Hayama gets stuck babysitting Aono while Tsuyoshi rushes to hospital to see his mom.  
  
  
It was a bleak day, damp, overcast and bitterly cold. Unfortunately, one little girl had insisted on going to the park.   
  
Lousy brat.  
  
Hayama sat on the bench, his arms hanging over the side as he kept his eye on the overhanging clouds, threatening to rain, even snow. He tried his best to keep out the high pitched squeals of happiness coming from the 8 year old girl, totally oblivious to the cold, sliding down the freezing cold metal of the elephant slide.  
  
" Akito-kun!"  
  
Hayama looked up from inspecting his shoe to glance at Tsuyoshi who had been spotting his little sister coming down the slide. Sighing, he got up from the bench and sauntered over to where Tsuyoshi stood.  
  
" Could you watch Aono while I got make a phone call?"  
  
" Who do you need to call Tsuyoshi?"  
  
" My mother on her trip. She was not feeling well this morning. I want to check on her."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Tsuyoshi took off, leaving him with the little girl. Hayama's shoulders slumped with the thought of having to look after a kid. If his karate class hadn't been called off, he would not have come with Tsuyoshi.  
  
" ne ne Akito! Play with me!"  
  
Hayama wordlessly allowed the little girl to drag him by the hand over to the sandbox. He halfheartedly shoveled the sand around in an attempt to please the builder of the sand castle, despite the wet sand.  
  
" Akito no! Put it there!"  
  
Aono grabbed him by the hand, making him tip the sand over on the opposite side, causing the effect of a sand hill more than a castle.  
  
Well...whatever would please the brat.  
  
" AKITO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hayama stood up, dusting off his hands and rearranged the scarf he had around his neck, which had twisted out of whack while he had been keeping Aono busy.  
  
" Tsuyoshi-"  
  
Tsuyoshi ran over, a frantic look on his face.  
  
" Akito-kun! My mom is in the hospital...I have to go in to see her."  
  
" Didn't you say that your mom was on a trip?"  
  
" Please take care of Aono! I have to get there as soon as possible."  
  
Tsuyoshi rushed off, thrusting Aono's little backpack into his best friend's hands and waving over his shoulder. Hayama looked down at the yellow smiley face glaring back up at him, mocking him. He turned around, looking at Aono still playing in the sand, getting it all over her thick coat.  
  
" Hey brat, where did your mom go again?"  
  
" She went to Fukuoka with her friends."  
  
Hayama mentally drew a map of Japan in his head, trying to place the vacation spot.  
  
" SHE WHAT!?"  
  
Fukuoka was at the bottom of Japan. The very VERY VERY bottom of the mainland.  
  
" Ah! Akito mitte! Yuki!"  
  
Indeed it had begun to snow, and very rapidly at that.  
  
" Come on kid. We need to go home."  
  
" eh? Why?"  
  
Hayama began to walk away, expecting Aono to follow him.  
  
" Wait Akito! I can't walk that fast!"  
  
Aono ran alongside him as the snow began to fall faster. She caught hold of the bottom of his jacket, tugging for him to stop.  
  
" Akito...home is that way."  
  
Aono pointed in the opposite direction that he had walked. Hayama sighed, bending down to look at Aono.  
  
" Kid, your coming to my house for awhile ok? Now hurry up, the snow is coming down really fast."  
  
" But...but where's nii-chan? Its cold...I want to go home."  
  
Outwardly, Hayama was cool, calm and collected. Inwardly, he was panicking as the little girl began to cry. He was at a loss for what to do. She had said she was cold...he could at least remedy that. His hands quickly buttoned up Aono's coat, pulling his own blue scarf off his neck and tying it around the little girl's neck.  
  
" Better now?"  
  
Hayama flicked the collar of his coat up to combat the cold winds. He began walking again, faster and faster until the little girl stopped him again.  
  
" I can't walk that fast Akito!" she admonished.   
  
Hayama looked at the skies, scanning his surroundings. The snow was falling thickly now, showing no signs of stopping. He would have to move fast to make it home. He bent down, gesturing for the little girl to climb onto his back.   
  
" Hurry up brat."  
  
Aono smiled brightly, jumping on him, practically making him tip over. As he began to walk again, she happily hugged his head while singing a song about teddy bears, ducks and goldfish among other things. Hayama sighed for what seemed like the 5th time that day.   
  
Well...at least she's keeping my head warm.  
  
__________  
  
  
Sana lent against the cold stone fence in front of the Hayama residence, waiting for someone to come home and let her in, out of the cold. She raised a hand to catch a few snowflakes, wondering if the snow would ever stop. She wrapped her red coat around her more, in an attempt to make herself warmer. She should have let Rei-kun wait wither her until Hayama had turned up. Then she wouldn't be stuck in such a predicament. Of course, it was her fault. She was the one who turned up without calling.   
  
  
  
Her hand began to hurt as the bag felt heavier and heavier. She thought that since she was coming over, she would at least bring snacks. Knowing Hayama's house, there would probably be no food left. Hayama's father would not be home because of a business trip...but where was Natsumi? And more importantly Hayama himself?  
  
  
  
" Komowari dance step!"  
  
She set the bag down and began to spin on the snow, sending flying snow in every direction.  
  
" Kurata."  
  
Sana stopped midstep, her hand still held above her head, balanced on one leg as she spotted Hayama, covered in snow, standing a few meters away from her. She picked up the bag again wondering what seemed off about his appearance.  
  
" Sana-chan!!!!"  
  
Sana's eyes widened as she spotted Aono sitting on top of Hayama's shoulders.  
  
" Hayama!!! Why did you kidnap Tsuyoshi's sister!?"  
  
Sana raced towards him with an angry look. Hayama simply stepped out of the way, grabbing Sana by the back of her clothes to prevent her from falling head first into the snow.  
  
" Relax Kurata. I'm only watching her while Tsuyoshi goes off to see his mom."  
  
Sana calmed down as she watched Hayama pull Aono off his shoulders and set her on the floor to open the front gate. She bent down to ask Aono if what Hayama said was true.  
  
" Hai. Okaa-san is in Fukuoka and nii-chan is going to see her."  
  
" Fukuoka?"  
  
Sana had never been good at geography.  
  
" Hai! Akito says its at the bottom end of Japan."  
  
" eh?"  
  
Sana almost fell over in the snow at Aono's answer.  
  
" Hurry up brat, get inside."  
  
" Coming!"  
  
Aono scampered off inside, leaving Hayama still standing in the doorway of his house looking at Sana still kneeling in the snow near the front gate.  
  
" well are you coming or not?"  
  
Grabbing her bag, she nodded, running up the small steps and into the house, shaking the snow out of her hair. Hayama dumped a towel on her head before drying Aono's hair roughly.  
  
" Ite Akito! Let me go!"  
  
" All done. "  
  
Sana smiled at Hayama's actions.  
  
" Wow...heres a side I've never seen before. Hayama you seemed to be quite adept at handling kids...Hayama?"  
  
Sana interrupted herself as Hayama disappeared, leaving Aono sitting in the front hallway. The sounds of the tv blaring echoed in the empty halls.  
  
" I take it back."  
  
Aono looked around at her new surroundings. She ran into the living room, flopping right next to Hayama on the couch as he continued to watch a game show, trying to remain oblivious to the little girl next to him.  
  
" So where's your sister Hayama?"  
  
" She went on a trip with her friends. She won't be back for another few days."  
  
" Is that so...what about Tsuyoshi? When is he going to be back?"  
  
" No idea."  
  
" If he went down to Fukuoka...that would be..."  
  
Hayama looked bored, giving Sana a dubious look as she tried to add up the numbers in her head.  
  
" ...a long time."  
  
" And?"  
  
Sana was about to answer when a loud beeping of a car interrupted her. She gasped in surprise, her eyes widening as she looked down at her watch.   
  
" ARGGGHHH!"  
  
Aono was quite taken aback, leaning back behind Hayama as Sana went into hysterics.  
  
" Rei-kun can't pick me up yet...I only just got in."  
  
" Go home."  
  
" But I brought all this food..."  
  
Hayama stood up, riffling through the bags on the floor.  
  
" Mm...Sushi."  
  
" Honestly Hayama, is that all you can think about?"  
  
Hayama gave no answer as he pulled a pair of chopsticks out of nowhere and began to pick at the selection in the box, trying to keep Aono's hands from reaching any of his precious ' I don't hate it' sushi.  
  
" Anyway...I can't leave Aono alone with you...but Rei-kun is waiting for me-"  
  
Hayama slapped his chopsticks down loudly, standing up to stare at Sana.  
  
" Tsuyoshi left her with me. Go home before we get snowed in, I don't want your ex pimp boyfriend on my back."  
  
Sana looked shocked. She bit her trembling lip, telling herself not to cry as she backed away. She absently fingered her necklace with agitation.  
  
" Fine! Be like that!"  
  
Sana turned around, her hair flying behind her as she ran out the door, completely forgoing her shoes. Hayama followed slowly, his feet making little more than a dull thud as he padded his way to the doorway. He looked down at the brown boots placed neatly by the doorway. Looking up, he was just in time to see the car pull away from the curb, within it sat a crying Sana.  
  
  
  
In a spark of anger, he kicked the doorframe savagely.   
  
" Akito..."  
  
" What?!"  
  
Aono peeked out of the hallway doorframe, feeling scared as she watched Akito behave like her daddy used to.  
  
" Ano ne...I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
At such a simple request, he had nearly blown up. He breathed deeply, nodding while shutting the freezing cold air from outside by closing the door. He led the girl to the bathroom, standing outside as she went through with her business.  
  
He could still feel the agitation coursing through him. He needed to ventilate, to let it all out.   
  
  
  
Just then, the sound of flushing and running water interrupted him. The bathroom door opened, reminding him of the responsibility weighing him down.  
  
" We're going outside kid."  
  
" Why? Its cold."  
  
" You can...build a snowman."  
  
Aono seemed happy with that explanation and he left it, not wanting to go into that much conversation. Hayama opened the front door, shrugging on his coat and his shoes before stepping outside. Aono stood forlornly in the doorway looking out at the snow.  
  
" Akito..."  
  
Hayama stopped warming up, looking at the kid still standing in the doorway without her coat, gloves and shoes. Sighing he went to help her.  
  
________  
  
The sound of his fists slicing through the cold air was whistling inside his ears. That was all he could hear. The steady droning which blocked out his worries. He never used to worry like this. Ever since he met her.   
  
Kurata Sana.  
  
He grunted at the thought of her name again and began to pick up the pace, punching again and again, letting out a kick after 3 steps forward.  
  
Why had he been so annoyed about Mr sunglasses? It had been a long time since then. Perhaps he was jealous of their long term relationship.   
  
Hayama Akito...is jealous.  
  
He panted heavily, stopping his practices for a little while, bending over to catch his breath.  
  
" Akito...daijoubu?"  
  
He glanced sideways, not aware of his sweat dripping onto the icy ground. Aono tugged at his sleeve, looking quite pale and shivering despite her concern. So caught up in his thoughts and his training, he had not noticed that it had begun to snow a lot harder and was getting colder by the second. The sunlight was beginning to disappear.  
  
He straightened, a little figure catching his eye. Several meters away from him, he saw a snowman, complete with the customary eyes, nose and mouth. Amazingly similar to the one he had made for Kurata.  
  
" Akito! Do you like my snowman?"  
  
Without giving and reply, he walked over to pick the snowman up, with every intention to save it from its death. He walked towards the house again, this time making sure Aono was following him. When safely inside, he put the snowman in the freezer.  
  
" Ne ne Akito! Why did you put my snowman in there?"  
  
Aono called from the living room, climbing onto the couch to rest.  
  
" To save it."  
  
Hayama walked to the doorway of the living room, surprised to see the little girl already fast asleep on the couch, even though she had just been talking to him less than a minute ago. Bending over her, he removed her shoes and coat, putting her shoes at the front door and closing it. Her small coat still hung over his left arm. 


End file.
